


Comfort

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, especially since its fun to imagine pidge trolling her brother!!, for latte week on tumblr!!!, pure fluff, this is like, thought id participate in it since its kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: In which Lance is hurting and Matt goes to comfort him. (they’re close right now).this is for Latte week on Tumblr, day 5: Hurt\Comfort. enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is like very short

Lance jerked up with a gasp. Sweat beaded on his forehead, trickling down his head to go down his neck. He bent his knees, crossing his arms on top and laying his head on them. He rubbed his head against his arms and tried burying his head down as he kept muttering. “I’m sorry mamá. I’m sorry papá,” he continued to mutter this, thinking that his nightmare was real and that he failed his parents and siblings.

Tears pooled in his eyes before falling down his cheeks. He wiped the tears away but they kept coming down. He stood up off his bed and pulled the blanket up with him, wrapping it around his shoulders as he walked out of the room. He walked silently through the castle with tears still going down his face and he came up to the observation deck that he found a while ago. He walked into the room and went to the steps that were by the tall windows looking out into space before finally sitting down.

He looked up into the stars pulling the blanket around him tighter. From the darkness of space, his nightmare kept replaying itself in his mind and tears became renewed. He was too distracted by his fear and sadness to hear the door to the room open. Matt looked into the room and saw Lance sitting by himself crying. Matt himself couldn’t sleep because he kept thinking he’d wake up back on the mining colony that they rescued him from. It’s gotten better though with being able to talk to people about it, but it was especially effective when he talked to Lance.

He walked over to where Lance was huddled and plopped down beside him. Matt turned his head and saw that tears were going down Lance’s face and he was sniffling slightly. “You ok Lance?” Matt asked gently and Lance turned to face him.

“Oh, hey Matt,” he started looking back to the window. “I’m fine, totally,” he said wiping the tears away not wanting to look weak.

“No, you aren’t,” Matt said. “Was is a nightmare?” he asked and Lance nodded his head solemnly.

“Yeah. Tonights was the worst I’ve gotten,” he whispered and Matt hesitantly placed an arm around Lance’s shoulders pulling Lance toward him. Lance rested his head against Matt’s collar and Matt rubbed his hands up and down Lance’s arms.

“I hear talking about it helps. Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked gently still and Lance hesitantly nodded his head. “Ok, take your time,” he said and Lance took a shaky breath.

“It was about my family,” he started. “And I...failed them…...the Galra took over Earth and killed them….a-a-after…..after-” Lance’s words stumbled and broke off as a sob came out of him. But Matt could guess what he was going to say and pulled him tighter to him.

“It’s ok Lance,” he whispered hugging the shaking boy. “You’re family’s safe and sound. You’re not going to fail them. We’re going to save the Universe and your family is going to be soo proud of you,” he continued and he felt Lance smiling wanely into his chest and he smiled.

“T-thanks,” Lance replied hoarsely and Matt nodded.

“Come on, you need some sleep so you can sleep with me,” he said standing up. He then pulled Lance up with him before grabbing his hand and leading him down halls. Lance followed along numbly, blanket long forgotten on the Observation decks floor. Matt led them both to his room which was only a couple doors away from Lance’s own room. The door slide open and they walked in.

Matt went to the bed and let Lance’s hand go before crawling into bed and held up the blanket and patting beside him. Lance then crawled into the bed beside Matt and placed his head onto Matt’s chest. Matt let the blanket go, falling over them both as he pulled Lance a bit closer and placed an arm around Lance. Lance curled up to Matt’s side already half asleep. “There we go. Sleep well Lance,” Matt said and Lance nodded.

“Thanks,” Lance mumbled back, sleep taking him down as he continued to cuddle into Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> in the morning lance wakes up and they're both cuddling and Lance becomes a blushing mess. its adorable.


End file.
